


两小无猜

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组，ooc，一见钟情姊妹篇
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	两小无猜

风和日丽，篮球场上年轻人们正在挥洒着汗水，其中穿着红色球衣的深色皮肤女子最为显眼，她身材高挑技术高超，每一次投篮都能引得场外女生一阵尖叫，安吉拉•齐格勒博士在阳光下微笑着看着场地中活力十足的法拉，阳光照耀在她的金发上几乎透明，湛蓝色的眼睛比天空还要澄澈，里面盛满了温柔。  
中场休息，法拉一边拿球衣擦汗一边走到安吉拉身边，安吉拉把水递了过去，动作熟练，就像是已经做了千百次一样，法拉接过水瓶猛灌了一口随后夸张的舒了一口气。  
“累死我了”她坐在安吉拉身边。  
“篮球社怎么样？”安吉拉问到。  
“还不错，大家训练的都很辛苦，不过技术还有待提高”法拉从背包里翻出了毛巾。  
“不过作为业余篮球爱好者已经非常不错了，大家的主业都不是体育，在功课繁忙的时候还能聚在一起打球真的是一件很舒畅的事情”  
“一切顺利就好，我还怕你不习惯这里的生活”安吉拉拿过法拉手中的毛巾给她擦起汗来，法拉的脸一红，好在运动过后加速的血液流动将脸红完美的掩盖了过去。  
“我自己来就好了”法拉拿回了毛巾。  
“安吉拉你不忙吗？不是说最近有一个重要的课题要研究，怎么有时间来看我打球？”  
“毕竟要劳逸结合，而且很久没见了我也想看看你”  
法拉的脸瞬间又红了。  
“我已经不是需要照顾的小孩子了”她大声反驳掩饰自己的尴尬。  
“我知道，你已经是帅气的大人了”说着安吉拉的视线瞟向了场外红着脸盯着法拉这边的女孩子们，眼神带着玩味。  
“安吉拉你就别调侃我了”  
“好了好了不逗你了，下半场要开始了，你好好加油”说着安吉拉帮法拉理了理凌乱的头发，近在咫尺的人带着清新的橘子味香气，法拉紧紧的握了一下手然后又松开。  
“我去了，安吉拉一定要好好看我的表现！”说着她逃也似的回到了球场，安吉拉将下巴拄在胳膊上认真的看着那个飞奔而去的身影，嘴角轻轻向上弯起。

比赛结束，法拉理所当然的为自己的球队赢得了比赛，本来她约好了和安吉拉一起吃饭的，可是安吉拉的研究有了突破一时抽不开身，法拉只好抓着同寝室的莉娜一起出去吃东西。  
“所以你真的要进艺术系？”法拉咬了一口肉串。  
“是啊，艾米莉导师真的太漂亮了”莉娜捧着脸。  
“可你又不熟悉她”  
“以后会熟悉的，你相信一见钟情吗？”  
这个问题倒是问倒了法拉。  
“我以前也不相信，可我现在相信了，世界上真的会有一见钟情”  
“哦，你加油”法拉又咬了一口肉串。  
“你那边的，听说你小时候一直一起玩的玩伴也在这个学校”莉娜捧着饮料不放手。  
“已经见到她了，现在是学校里的博士，非常厉害”一提到安吉拉，法拉的脸上不由的露出了温柔的笑。  
“你喜欢她吧”  
法拉一瞬间涨红了脸。  
“说实话，我确实喜欢她，很久很久以前就喜欢上她了，毕竟以前我们总在一起，不知不觉就喜欢上了，可不知道她是不是喜欢我，毕竟我们相差五岁，我觉得她总把我当成妹妹”法拉垮下了脸，这会是莉娜咬了一口肉串。  
“喜欢就赶紧去追求啊，不然她可能会被抢走的”  
“太熟悉彼此反而没那么容易开口啊”法拉抱头。  
“看来你需要个心灵寄托”莉娜一副过来人的样子。  
“心灵寄托？”法拉茫然。  
“你知道我们学校有个非常出名的许愿池吧，据说在夕阳落下的时候朝池子里扔一枚硬币许愿你的梦想就会成真。”  
“这只是骗小孩的吧”  
法拉是个纯粹的唯物主义者。  
“所以说就是个心灵寄托啊，这样你就用勇气展开攻势了”莉娜一脸恨铁不成钢。  
“可是我还是觉得没有什么作用……”  
“总之你先去试试再说，万一呢！”莉娜打断了法拉的话，法拉沉思着，手中摩挲着兜里的一元硬币。

放学后的莉娜永远是繁忙状态，法拉早早的来到了许愿池旁边，她在水池旁不断的绕着圈子，一脸的焦虑泄露了她不安的内心。  
所谓的许愿池是学校的一个观赏水池，水池中树立着假山，能看到鲤鱼在水中穿梭，池底长满了水草，但能看到点点银光在太阳的照射下闪烁，不知道这些都是谁的愿望，是否实现了。  
“这种事好幼稚”法拉捂住脸看了看天色，太阳已经要落山了。  
“只是一个心灵寄托......”她再次看向手中的硬币，硬币已经被他磨的十分光滑，反射着橘红的夕阳。  
“那就试试看吧，反正也不会损失什么”深吸一口气，法拉把硬币大力扔进了水池中。  
“我想和安吉拉成为情侣”刚说出口，法拉忽然觉得这个愿望也许太过于荒谬。  
“那....亲吻？不行，太过了......”  
“不如就先牵手吧”  
“我想和安吉拉牵手”  
许完愿法拉忽然想打死自己，牵手这个愿望好像过于简单，随随便便就可以实现。  
“希望能带着别样的感情吧”  
法拉叹了一口气。

当天晚上，安吉拉约了法拉出去吃饭，说是对上次爽约的补偿，法拉受宠若惊和安吉拉一起来到了学校附近最著名的饭店。  
“学校生活怎么样，还适应吗？”安吉拉问  
“还不错，现在一切都挺顺利的，也比刚开学适应多了，至少不会找不到教学楼”  
这句话惹的安吉拉一阵轻笑。  
“我当年在这里上学的时候也经常找不到教学楼，你适应的比我快多了”  
法拉挠了挠头。  
不知道是不是许愿的缘故，法拉一直注视着安吉拉的手。那双手白皙，修长，比法拉的手要小很多，很想让人将那双手包在手心里。  
“怎么了？”安吉拉打断了法拉的注视。  
“没什么，我在想周末你有没有时间？”法拉迅速反应。  
“我有时间，怎么了？”  
“最近新上映了一部电影，我记得你想看很久了所以就想约你出去看电影”  
“难得你有心”安吉拉微笑，法拉的小心脏停跳了一拍。

周末，安吉拉穿着米黄色的过膝裙，已经等在了电影院门口，法拉急匆匆地跑过来，衣服都跑的有些凌乱。  
“对不起我来迟了”法拉弯下腰大喘气。  
“不急，离电影开始还有一阵”安吉拉把法拉扶了起来。  
两人看的电影是一部恐怖片，虽然心中也有着害怕牵手这样的小心思，但法拉清楚安吉拉根本不怕恐怖片，不如说非常喜欢。  
整场电影法拉都盯着安吉拉的手，电影内容一点也没看进去。如此心不在焉的结果就是让安吉拉担心了。然后在懊悔的情绪中，直到回家法拉都没能找机会牵到安吉拉的手。

世间像是过隙的白驹无法捕捉，一眨眼半学期就过去了，法拉依然没有半点进展，转眼就到了夏日祭。夏日祭是这个学校特有的活动，每到这个日子社团就会绞尽脑汁的举办有趣的活动，但不知什么时候美食成了大家心照不宣的第一选项。每当这个时候每个社团都某足了劲的想要得到销售额第一的名号，不过运动社团对这些活动兴趣缺缺，所以法拉也没有参与这个活动，反而是莉娜，一个田径部队员，兴高采烈的和手工舍一起做饼干去了。  
“安吉拉喜欢这种气氛吗？”办公室里，法拉用手拄着下巴看这忙碌的安吉拉，她作为博士并没有加入任何社团，但因为温柔的性格成了后勤工作组组长。  
“我挺喜欢这种气氛的，而且还有好吃的”安吉拉挥手让法拉来帮忙。  
“别看后勤工作比较繁忙，报酬可是免费吃遍学校里的所有摊子，这可是稳赚不赔的买卖。”安吉拉搬了一箱可乐，法拉挠了挠头。  
“法拉你不去玩吗，大家的食物都非常不错，当然作为过来人，我会告诉你回避几个社团的摊子，他们可是著名的黑暗料理”  
“我还不饿，而且我想和安吉拉一起去玩，等忙完了安吉拉指给我看黑暗料理的社团吧”法拉帮安吉拉把面粉放在了她够不到的高处  
“这也可以，就是怕你觉得枯燥”安吉拉被法拉的身影笼罩，背后就是法拉的胸膛，阳光的味道从她的T恤上散发出来，安吉拉微微红了脸。  
“不会的，只要和安吉拉在一起怎么都不会枯燥的”说着法拉就捂住了嘴，这句话怎么看怎么像告白，可安吉拉似乎并没有在意的样子，这又让法拉有些失落。

两人忙碌了一整个上午，直到下午才把后勤工作全部做完，他们出教学楼的时候正好赶上了夏日祭最热闹的时候，场地中人满为患 ，法拉她们一出去就被挤散了。  
“安吉拉！”法拉在人群中大喊。  
“法拉，你从东边走到中间的水池会和！我从西边走过去！”安吉拉喊了回去。  
眼看安吉拉被淹没在人群中再也看不见，法拉只好认命地跟着人群向中间的水池挤去，这里几乎是最东边，离水池还有一大段距离，法拉只得任命的做一只跟随大部队的沙丁鱼缓慢的前进，不做逆行这种要命的事情。

一路上有很多小吃，都是安吉拉喜欢的种类，法拉干脆每一种都拿了两个，手上几乎都拿满了。等终于挤到了水池边，看着那熟悉的假山，法拉才发现原来学校的中央水池就是所谓的许愿池，她之前都没有注意。在许愿池旁等了一会，安吉拉也挤了出来，同样满载而归，满手都是双份的食物。两个人相视一笑，为两人的默契感到欣慰。在许愿池旁吃着手中的小吃，安吉拉和法拉一边谈论着食物的美味一边计算着还有多少摊子没有吃到，当满手只剩下签字的时候，法拉从水池旁边跳了下来。  
“我去找个垃圾桶”她说，然后为难地看着鱼群一般的人流。  
“我们一起去吧，顺便把没有吃过的摊子也吃一遍。”安吉拉也跳了下来。  
“那就走吧，法拉自然的牵过安吉拉的手，在许愿池前，两人十指紧紧相扣。  
“这次从哪边开始呢？”法拉转过头问安吉拉。  
“南....南边吧”  
这次，法拉清楚的看到了安吉拉羞红的脸。


End file.
